Pokémon Ranger: Brain Attack
by stardustdragon2011
Summary: Based off the Hero Factory 2013 line with the same premise. A mysterious figure launches an army of evil brains into Fiore, Almia and Oblivia to turn the regions' Pokémon and human populations into vicious creatures. Now outnumbered and with their work cut out, Solana, Lunick, Kellyn, Kate, Ben and Summer along with a new ally must save the three regions from the brains.
1. Chapter 1: Brain Attack!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any part of the franchise. I also don't own the premise part of Hero Factory: Brain Attack.**

**EDIT 12/2/13: I've made a more accurate description of the appearance of the Brains.**

Our story begins from a sinister, dark, foreboding place that almost looked like a futuristic version of a lab from the tale "Frankenstein". The area was almost pitch-black if it were not for the green fog and lights around the place. Several glass containers were littered on a hanging assembly line of some sort being placed by several mechanical claws onto rocket parts or something of the likelihood. The containers blocked all view of what was inside them from the condensation but sinister red eyes could be seen from within. The rockets began to take their places on several angled girders.

Up above the creepy assembly line, a tall silhouetted figure was watching a monitor. It displayed on the screen the progress of this strange lab and 3 targets, 3 regions to be more specific. The regions Fiore, Almia and Oblivia protected by the organization and groups known by the title, Pokémon Ranger. They were dedicated to protecting the harmony of wild Pokémon and their environments, this goal stated by Professor Hastings himself. This figure however was determined to ensure every human and Pokémon alike were to bend to his will. Anyone who opposed would be in for the nightmare of their lives as they were about to find out.

When the targeting system had finally completed its scan, the figure pressed a button without saying a word. His evil plan had finally been set in motion and he was on verge on bringing the name of the Pokémon Rangers crashing down to nothingness. He turned away to prepare even more of the horrors that the regions awaited. Outside on the small island where the lab was situated, several hatches opened from the grassy patches as several of these rockets with the containers took to the skies and separated towards their destinations within Fiore, Almia and Oblivia.

* * *

In the Oblivia Region on a nearby beach, several Kingler were sidestepping across the beach in their usual manner when suddenly, several of the rocket like objects crashed not too far from them, some of them even splashing into the water. One Kingler distracted by this went to investigate one of the crashed rockets. Noticing the strange design and easily breakable glass, this Kingler used its claws to smash the container. This would have proven to be a mistake although either way, the outcome was inevitable. The creature created in that lab awakened from its sleep and shrieked at the Kingler. It was almost like a disembodied brain from a human. The "Brain" had spiked red eyes, 6 legs and a small tail. It seemed like a harmless manifestation of tissue at first, until it jumped onto the Kingler's head in an instant.

The Kingler suddenly felt changes coursing through its body and it didn't like them one bit. It couldn't knock or jab the brain off as huge clumps of sand suddenly began to surround it. The sand soaked into his body as it continued to change. Finally, as the transformation neared its end, it gave into the brain's thoughts and was enthralled. The sandstorm cleared as the once normal Kingler was now a horrifying looking crab like creature. The tail of the brain had extended from the back of the Kingler's head and changed colour to sand gold. Its once barely harmless claws and teeth were now spiked even more and sharp-edged and its eyes were evilly red as the brain's own eyes.

The transformed Kingler let out a roar as several Kingler who had met the same fate marched alongside it in a particular direction. All the Lapras within the shallow waters of the beach unfortunately were transformed by the brains too. Their once beautiful blue flippers had become vicious claws, their back ones mutating into small but stable legs with sharp toenails. Their shells gained even more sharp crystalline spikes and their heads being changed by the brains were now malicious in appearance. They "walked" onto land to join the corrupted Kingler in their march to their next target.

* * *

Several more of the brains crashed in various places across the regions without warning as they dominated and transformed the minds and bodies of their Pokémon targets acting as a fast spreading virus across the regions. No one knew of the changes yet, but once they did, they would only turn to one face across those regions, and pray that they would save them all, human and Pokémon kind alike. The possessed "armies" marched across the regions in unison in their own directions, regardless of which regions they were in.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Almia region over in the forest outskirts of Peultown, Melody was busy looking around wondering as to what had caused such a loud noise. So far, her search had led to nothing but that burning smell was still in the air. It wasn't hot enough to start a forest fire which would have been harmful to both the Pokémon (maybe not the Fire-Types) and the forest environment. She was almost about to give up her search after a few minutes when a metal edge caught her attention. Melody dashed over to what she saw and found the shrapnel of one of the rockets along with a trail of mud leading to said rocket. Several bits of shrapnel were found alongside the trail and she noticed the glass container.

Picking it up, she was about to wipe off the impact dirt when the glass slid back into the metal edge and revealed the brain. Before she had time to react, the brain inside had awoken and latched to her head in an instant. The last thing heard from Melody in her normal state was a scream and her struggle to get the brain off her head. Grabbing a rock under immense pain from the transformation, it shattered violently into the form of smaller stones which changed her hand into the fist of a stone golem or something similar. When the transformation was complete, the brain possessed Melody demonstrated her new might by using her stone fist to smash a tree into several splinters.

She then joined several corrupted Toxicroak and Elekid in their march to the brain commander's next targets. In her case though, the heart of Almia with one goal, shatter it.


	2. Chapter 2: Invasion, First Wave!

Alarms were blaring everywhere throughout the Almia Ranger Union. Everyone was rushing back and forth between posts as this was a Code Red situation and with good reason. Kellyn, Kate and Lunick rushed to mission control to meet with Erma, the elderly woman in charge of the Union. From the look of things, she wasn't very happy with what was going on in Pueltown.

"Erma, what's the situation?" asked Kellyn.

"I'm afraid the situation is dire at hand," explained Erma "Something is wrong within the current harmony of Almia's Pokémon and human societies."

"And what would that be?" asked Lunick.

"A swarm of both parties are now attacking Pueltown not far from here" she continued "I tried to contact Melody in the area, but all I can receive is either static or a vicious growl over her comlink. Something is definitely not right, so I advise you three to be on your guard, understood?"

"Yes Chair!" the three rangers saluted. They turned away to then head over to Pueltown to find out what was going on. Whilst Erma turned around in her chair, she suddenly heard the comlink buzzing.

"Hello," she answered. "What? Oblivia and Fiore too?!"

* * *

Not a moment too soon, Kellyn, Lunick and Kate were caught in the heat of the action right in Pueltown, also known as the heart of Almia. Screams came from all directions around them as well as several screeches of the sinister kind. People and Pokémon alike were running all about fleeing from Pueltown.

"What could be going on here and who would attack Almia's heart?" asked Kate with wonder. Kellyn looked ahead.

"I think we're about to find out!" he called. His suggestion came from a march in front of them. Within the rampage, they could see familiar human and Pokémon faces, but something was off about them. Several of the recognized Pokémon such as Lapras, Toxicroak, Kingler and Elekid were now more vicious in appearance with strange spines sticking from the back of their heads. Several humans who appeared to have met the same fate were also more monstrous in appearance. Their once normal hands had been changed to claws, daggers and even hand razor sharp nails. As the rangers stared through the group of twisted victims, Lunick suddenly recognized one of the victims who then let out a female violent shriek towards them.

"And I think we just found Melody!" he called.

"Oh... my..." gasped Kate before jumping to the side as several of the twisted Pokémon and "Melody" lunged at her, swinging their arms as fast as buzz saws.

"That's it!" called Kellyn before activating his Capture Styler. "CAPTURE ON!" His styler launched a circular beam of light at one of the Pokémon, in this case one of the Toxicroak. It began to shrink around the Toxicroak as it normally would until its evil red eyes flashed violently shattering the capture line in an instant.

"No way!" exclaimed Lunick. Out of all the times a Ranger has been on a mission, there was never one non Legendary Pokémon that could resist the capture line, until now that is. Before Kellyn or Kate could react to this, the horde charged past them without warning almost trampling them in the process. By the time they had recovered, all they could see of Pueltown was nothing but a deserted battleground as the horde was far out of the place by now. They knew they had to catch up and fast before the twisted humans and Pokémon could do anymore damage.

"Come on!" called Kellyn "They can't have gotten far." As the three headed out of Pueltown back to the Ranger Union, they were unaware of several "Brains" scuttling through the town on their trail.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the Fiore Ranger Union..._

"So Kellyn and the others couldn't hold them off, huh? Okay, I'll be on my way." Solana finished her call with Professor Hastings before returning to monitoring the situation over the region. She had been assigned by the Professor to monitor all the recent activity with the strange transformations and hostilities within human and Pokémon kind. So far, her search appeared to lead to nothing until she noticed a pattern within their movements.

"Joel!" she called "Look at this."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Take a look at their movements," Solana explained "Though the strange hostilities have been happening across all three regions, the Pokémon and humans that have become hostile have been moving towards one particular location in each of those regions."

"Let's see..." murmured Joel as he looked across the map before gasping. "Oh my! Those swarms are heading for the Ranger Unions within the regions, including us!" This was bad news. They heard of Kellyn, Kate and Lunick's failed attempt to stop a swarm rampaging through Pueltown in Almia and now seeing that they were capable of a lot of damage, their Ranger Union was vulnerable to being attacked.

* * *

_Back in the mysterious lab..._

The vile villain who launched the brains was observing over Kellyn, Kate and Lunick's mad dash back to the Almia Region laughing smugly to himself. The first phase of his diabolical scheme had gone into effect and the Rangers for the time being were helpless at his mercy._  
_

"Hahaha!" he laughed in a vile thick German Accent "Music to my ears. If they thought dealing with one wave of Brains was bad enough, they will not cope against thousands. Awaken my pets and take to the skies, take over all in your way any means necessary and destroy the Pokémon Rangers!" He then pressed a button on his computer as more Brains launched from the lab. The rockets took to the skies once more as the villain prepared to play Round 2 with the Rangers.

* * *

_Presently in Oblivia..._

A boy within the high hills of Oblivia suddenly noticed the rockets containing the Brains fly overhead before crashing down near one of the other two islands. He wore a dark blue jacket with a white scarf over his dark red shirt with tall black trousers. Hearing screeches from that direction, he knew that the time for lazing about was over and that danger was around the corner. After recalling his Flareon, he called out his Crobat and took to the sky in pursuit of the rockets hoping to find out what was causing the hassle across the region._  
_


	3. Chapter 3: From Bad to Worse

The rockets continued to soar through the skies above Oblivia. The brains inside were currently dormant for the time being but would soon awaken to mutate and take control of the first target they saw. One boy in pursuit of them on his Crobat was catching up fast to the swarm. His expression showed was determined to find out what was going on with the recent rampages of human and Pokémon kind alike. When he got close to one of the rockets, he saw the dormant brain currently sleeping inside unaware he was outside.

Before he had time to get a closer look, he and Crobat had to pull up quickly otherwise they would have had a rough landing on the sand. Looking at the unfortunate Nidoqueen that fell victim to one of the brain's fast movements, he quickly slipped by, grabbed one of the unsealed rockets and punched out the opening mechanism preventing the brain from escaping. The screeches of the trapped brain's struggle caught the attention of the corrupted Nidoqueen. From what the brain had done to it, the Nidoqueen's left arm was bulked up whilst the right had been shrunken slightly and appeared to now possess some sort of Rock Club. The boy realizing he had to make a run for it called out his Yanmega.

"Dash, use Sandstorm quick!" he called. Dash then buzzed its wings at the beach whipping up a sandstorm to temporarily blind the corrupted Nidoqueen giving him, Ralph (his Crobat) and Dash just enough time to escape out of its sight. He knew there was only one organization capable of stopping this threat and he wanted to help them in any way he could. A start would be delivering the evidence he carried.

* * *

_Over in Almia..._

"Come on guys, we don't have much time!" called Kate. She, Kellyn and Lunick had to catch up to the rampaging group of corrupted human and Pokémon and fast. They had recently had a call from Solana over in Fiore to warn them that their Ranger Union was vulnerable to being attacked, possibly destroyed altogether. What was worse one of their own, Melody was part of that group, but how she gained the mutation as well as the instinct to destroy was still a mystery, to them at least.

* * *

_Back in Oblivia..._

This was a huge problem for Ben and Summer. First they heard weird rumors of people and Pokémon attacking over in Almia with destruction as their only instinct. Secondly, they only just recieved a call from Solana in Fiore to warn them the same crisis was also occurring in Oblivia with the local residents and Pokémon too. Then as if things couldn't get any worse for them, their Ranger Union shortly after the call came under attack from a group of twisted human and Pokémon who had been mutated for reasons unknown to them, for the time being that was. They managed to hold the fort so far with some befriended Gabite and Dragonite but the corrupted victims wouldn't back down like mindless zombies. Even with the news that Kellyn's attempt to use his Capture Styler had failed on any of the twisted Pokémon, they weren't willing to back down.

"So, how long do you reckon until they... Whoa! Give up?!" panted Ben.

"I hope they do so sooner..." replied Summer. As if things couldn't got more complicated, they heard a whistling sound in the sky before noticing the strange rockets heading straight for the Ranger Union. Ben and Summer jumped to brace for impact before several Hydro Pump and Fire Blast attacks destroyed the rockets. Turning to see what had saved them, they saw a boy in a dark blue jacket with a Flareon and Empoleon charging towards the swarm.

"Flare, Leon, don't hold back!" he called out. Nodding, the two Pokémon continued their attack on the oncoming swarm whilst the boy went towards Ben and Summer.

"Thanks a bunch," said Ben.

"No problem," replied the boy "I saw what was going on around here and seeing as you're the only ones who can save those poor humans and Pokémon."

"Who are you and how do you know what's going on?" asked Summer.

"Oh yes, my name is Joseph but please call me Joe for short," the boy said "Now about the crazy stuff that's been happening here, it's something to do with a lot of these." He then pulled off his back the rocket he had recovered earlier. The brain inside that was still awake shrieked at Ben and Summer.

"EW! What is that thing?!" she exclaimed.

"Not even I know," explained Joe "The Pokédex doesn't have any data on it, even with the National Upgrade on it." Before he could continue, they heard a roar from the group of corrupted humans and Pokémon as they ceased their attack as their red eyes flashed violently before retreating into the forest. Believing it was safe now, Joe recalled Leon and Flash before entering the Ranger Union with Ben and Summer.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Whirl Islands in the Johto Region..._

A lone brain entered one of the caves of the 4 Whirl Islands. It was different from the others as it was slightly larger in size and had eight legs instead of the usual six. It scuttled into one of the dark caves, home to a certain legendary Pokémon. Shrieks were then heard from both the legendary Pokémon and the brain in their skirmish inside but as it was pitch black, it was difficult to tell who it was trying to corrupt. Finally, the legendary succumbed to being transformed and enthralled by the brain. Its new red eyes glistened throughout the dark cave before letting out a horrifying shriek.

The creator of the brains stepped into the cave to observe his new "pet" that his brain had managed to capture for him. His evil laughter echoed throughout the caverns as the corrupted legendary Pokémon revealed itself in the presence of his lantern. Its once large hands on the end of its wings had been changed into 5 pointed daggers with smaller daggers lined on the back of its wings. The feet along with its back fins were pointed looking razor sharp in appearance and its once smooth curved jaw was now littered with hundreds of small teeth meaning anyone in this legendary's path were sure to be Poké Chow.

"Arise my Ranger Hunter!" the figure cackled "Arise, Lugia!"


	4. Chapter 4: Second Wave, Chaos Ensues!

As Ben, Summer and Joe met up with Professor Hastings in the lab beneath the Ranger Union, a certain uneasiness was in the air, mainly around the brain Joe had successfully managed to trap at the nearby beach that the Ranger Professor was carrying still trapped in its sealed rocket. It continued to shriek violently at our heroes resulting in some people earlier either staring at the three of them or stepping away. At last with the brain properly contained in a small glass tube with a scan going over the creature. Professor Hastings turned to Joe who had told him that the mysterious transformations that recently occurred in human and Pokémon kind alike.

"So you said that multiple variants of this brain like creature have been invading the habitats of wild Pokémon and the cities within Oblivia to mutate and take control of their targets to do their bidding?" he asked.

"That's right," said Joe "I've seen it up close to a Nidoqueen whilst recovering the rocket I showed you. I feel so sorry for those that have fell victim."

"Yeah, no kidding" replied Ben "I mean, who would choose to launch a whole lot of brain things in enough numbers to invade not just this region, but Fiore and Almia as well?"

"I don't know," said Summer with an uneasy look "The kind of maniac who would want to assemble a huge army by the looks of things." At the end of her sentence, the scan beeped upon its completion showing several diagrams over the computer screen beside the tube. Professor Hastings looked at the main results.

"It appears according to the scan's genetic code that this brain is no Pokémon," he concluded "By its parasitic abilities to mutate and dominate the minds of its targets or hosts, they must be destroyed as soon as we can figure out a way to save the victims." Normally, destroying organic creatures would be referring to Pokémon which would normally go against Ranger Code but as of the scan, the brains were no Pokémon. Just parasites carrying out their creator's orders.

* * *

_Over in Fiore..._

"You're heading to Almia, Solana?" asked Spenser.

"Yes," she replied "Judging by what happened in Pueltown, Lunick, Kellyn and Kate are gonna need all the help they can get." Taking off on a Fearow she befriended earlier with her Capture Styler, she headed through the skies to Almia hoping she could make it to Lunick, Kate and Kellyn in time. This left Spenser outside to hold the fort with the other Fiore Rangers. Before he could turn around and head back inside playing "guard duty", he felt something scuttle up to his shoulder. He gasped at first before sighing in relief... This was a big mistake. What had just scuttled across to his shoulder was a brain.

"Aw, look at how cute you are," he cooed to the parasite that would lead to his undoing... right now. The brain quickly latched onto Spenser's head as the ground suddenly rose up and closed in on him. Then when the transformation was complete, the land mass shattered into smaller clumps leaving Spenser as some sort of brain-possessed Earth Golem hybrid. He roared out loud signalling several brain-possessed humans and Pokémon to his call.

"The time to invade is now!" he roared in a evilly brutal voice. He then proceeded to smash down the doors of the Ranger Union sending everyone inside into panic as he along with a swarm of brains invaded their haven.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Almia (not far from the Ranger Union)..._

"Is it me, or are we getting our butts kicked...?" panted Kellyn. He was covered in scratches and bruises from the recent skirmish he, Kate and Lunick had gotten into with the same group of brain-possessed humans and Pokémon, their comrade Melody included. Then as if things couldn't get any worse, they heard several unfamiliar high pitched screeches behind them. Several brains that had followed them into the ambush were preparing to strike at the three defenseless rangers. Before they even got the chance, an Air Cutter attack knocked the brains over before a single Dragon Rage reduced the parasites to ashes.

"Sorry to miss out on the fun!" called Ben flying over on Gabite.

"Ben!" groaned Kate "You do know reducing Pokémon to nothing but ashes violates all..."

"Long story!" interrupted Joe "These aren't Pokémon from what we know!" Before Kellyn or Lunick could even question his statement, Ben along with Summer, Joe and Ralph landed beside them staring off at the brain-possessed horde. Solana eventually arrived on Fearow to join the Rangers and the Sinnoh Trainer. Melody walked up to the front and spoke, but not in her sweet voice as the Almia Rangers recognized it.

"You fools," she sneered from the brain that possessed her "You have only scratched the surface of what lies ahead for you!"

"Melody, snap out of it!" called Summer.

"Silence!" barked the brain-possessed Melody "This is only the beginning of the end for the Pokémon Rangers and there's not a thing you can do to stop it!" She then turned to the rest of the swarm. "Come, our master orders us to head to Fiore!" Before the rangers and Joe could do anything, Melody and the swarm had leaped over their heads in an instant to head towards Fiore per the brain's creator's orders. Lunick then turned to Ben who had used the Gabite earlier to burn the brains to a crisp.

"Yeah, about frying those Pokémon not going against Ranger Code," he said sternly.

"Professor Hastings said these brains are no Pokémon from a scan," explained Joe.

"And you are?" asked Kate.

"My name's Joe," he said "I delivered a brain to the Professor at the Oblivia Union as evidence. I've seen what's happened to an unfortunate Nidoqueen."

"He's right" replied Summer "You know, if it weren't for him, Ben and I earlier could have looked real ugly."

"We need to worry about getting back to Fiore and working out how to stop those brains and return the humans and Pokémon to normal," said Solana before she reached for her earpiece. "Spenser, do you copy?" However, she got the nasty sound of a bestial roar through the comlink. This could only mean one thing to the group of six rangers and a trainer. The brains had already dominated the Fiore Ranger Union.

* * *

_Back in the Fiore Ranger Union in the control room..._

There was nothing but chaos that ensued within the Ranger Union. All the humans that worked day and night in there along with their Pokémon were now under the thrall of the evil brains. They were dominated in an instant thanks to a corrupted Spenser who was also under their thrall. Under new orders, he went to the central console that held information within the Union. He pressed a button sending one file to the brains' master. What that file was, no one inside knew and even if the Rangers "saved" them, there was nothing they could do to stop what lay ahead.


	5. Chapter 5: Suiting Up, Battle Ready!

Soon, both Joe and the Rangers headed inside the Almia Ranger Union to discuss the current situation. They had figured out they needed to free the humans and corrupted Pokémon and destroy the parasites controlling them ASAP. There was a few problems however, they had just found Spenser along with everyone inside the Fiore Ranger Union had been swarmed by the brains. This was desperate, the group had two options, head to Fiore and combat the brains in an attempt to free the humans and Pokémon but charging in could cause them to get sneak attacked by the brains as even Spenser fell for the oldest trick in the book.

"It looks like we'll need to figure out how we're going to stop these brains and quickly," said Joe.

"And how without putting our Pokémon in their way," replied Kellyn. Everyone was in silence at this point with little to none calm thinking. Eventually, Isaac appeared in the lab to speak with the group. Kellyn and Kate knew he was earlier distressed with news that Melody, his relative was under the thrall of the brains but he seemed calmer now.

"Everyone, I know we haven't figured out a way to free the humans and Pokémon under the thrall of the brains," he explained "But with the data Professor Hastings sent to me from Oblivia, I've managed to aid the science team and mechanics finish up that room we had under construction earlier."

"Cool!" called Kate "So what's inside?"

"Why don't you follow me and see?" asked Isaac. The six rangers nodded before Summer stepped forward.

"Listen Isaac," she said "I know Joe has told us he's currently training with his own Pokémon to become Sinnoh Champ, but from how he's helped me and Ben, is it alright if he joins us?"

"If that's his choice," replied Isaac. The room remained silent for several seconds before Joe finally spoke out an answer.

"I'll do it," he said "For all the Pokémon in the world."

"Alright then everyone!" called Isaac "Follow me! Oh and before you do so, you might want to put these on." He gave the seven of our heroes separate pieces of chest armor which they easily clipped onto their shirts. Afterwards, Isaac then gave them a small helmet to put on which then sprang a visor over their heads and eyes. He then led the six rangers and Joe towards large set of doors at the bottom of a wide flight of stairs. They were staring in wonder at the size of the doors at the top before they swung open in an instant.

"So this is the big surprise you and the mechanics were building in here?" asked Kate.

"Considering the brains are capable of a lot of damage and the fact every Pokémon is at risk," explained Isaac "You'll have to take on the brains with your own hands, but we've devised some unique armor and equipment to help out. Solana, would you step inside onto the platform first to demonstrate the upgrade?"

"You got it," she said. The ranger stepped inside the room and onto the platform. The platform began to rise up through the tower interior as several mechanical arms from the side of the tower began placing different shapes of armor onto her lower shins and arms. Her appearance now was very different with the red and silver armor although it was still easy to identify the Fiore Ranger. To then top it off, the mechanical arms then presented her with both a large shield and a sword with a crimson flame look. The platform then descended back to the ground where Isaac, Joe and the other rangers looked in awe. Solana felt uneasy holding the flame-like blade until Isaac came up to her.

"Don't worry, I've made them to only be used as self-defense and that they won't cause major harm to the brain-controlled victims," he explained "Now, are all of you ready to enter the new Armory Tower?"

"You bet!" replied Ben as he already made his way into the room.

"I love it when a plan comes together!" cheered Summer. (Cue The A-Team Theme (Metal Cover) by Sylvian Cloux at this line). Ben rose through the Armory Tower as several more armor plating was strapped to his legs and arms before he too received a shield slightly smaller than Solana's and some sort of lightning bolt staff. Next Kate entered with the addition of armor with different shades of green as well as a doubled edged bow-staff. Lunick received an ice sword and shield to match with his white and translucent blue armor. Summer now bared yellow armor and wielded a fold out trident of some sort. Kellyn revved the new drill he received and held up his new shield in awe. Finally, Joe who wasn't familiar with the armor upgrade as much as the rangers were, had unexpectedly received golden armor with a large shield and trans-green sword. He was the last to step from the Armory Tower to join with the others.

"Wow, check us out!" called Ben.

"Yeah, I mean it's like having a bunch of knights in shining armor to save everyone we know!" replied Kate.

"I don't want to interrupt, but shouldn't we get going to Fiore quickly?" asked Ben.

"He's right," said Joe "We've got no time to waste before whoever's behind all this decides to launch another attack."

"Dobn't worry about that," replied Isaac before snapping his fingers. An Alakazam then appeared in the room and engulfed the six rangers and Joe in a flash of light. The next thing they knew, the seven of them were back in Fiore making it clear that Alakazam had teleported them there to save a long flight.

"Solana, how far are we from the Ranger Union?" asked Lunick. A map then appeared on Solana's visor.

"It's just ahead up this path," she replied "Although we're gonna have a lot of trouble getting there. Look!" She pointed to a group of Pokémon enslaved by the brains varying from Magmortar, Electabuzz, Infernape and Drapion marching towards them. The cannons on Magmortar's arms were spiked, armed and ready to fire.

"Alright then Isaac," said Kellyn "Time to see if your surprise was worth it." The group of seven held out their shields and stun weapons at the ready as the brain swarm came charging at them. Now, they were going to be in for the fight of their lives for human and Pokémon kind alike in Fiore, Almia and Oblivia and possibly the entire world.


	6. Chapter 6: The Turning Point Part 1

The mysterious creator of the brains sat in his chair smiling smugly to himself as more Brains were created at the second. His large computer screen flashed revealing a file icon that the brain-possessed Spenser had sent him. He opened the file as multiple diagrams flowed all across the screen. The villain laughed out in triumph as he then closed the file and pressed a button transmitting it to an unknown destination. Now there was nothing the Rangers could do to stop the ultimate plan.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Fiore..._

"Guys, I can't keep the heat off forever here you know!" called Solana. She had been covered in bruises and scratches from their charge into the swarm of brain-possessed Magmortar, Electabuzz, Infernape and Drapion. One Magmortar was using a highly powered Flamethrower attack from its claws on her shield and the heat was really on.

"Easy for you to say!..." panted Kellyn as he jumped to avoid a Thunder Punch from an Electabuzz "Those brains are not backing down... Whoa! One bit!" Electabuzz continued throwing Thunder Punches at his shield as tried to find an opening to strike. Revving his drill, he smacked it into the ground causing the ground around Electabuzz to open up as it fell halfway into the large crack that was just made. Joe although not used to close quarters combat was holding his own against a Drapion enlarged by one of the brains with two additional arms. Meanwhile, Kate wasn't having as much trouble but was tiring out. Using her bow-staff as a lever, she flung one Toxicroak over her head and swung an Infernape behind her into Summer's trident which she then hurled off.

"Hey Lunick!" she called "You holding up any better there?!"

"Could do with some enthusiasm here!" he replied "But sooner or later, we'll tire out!" He then slammed his Ice Sword into the ground freezing a large number of brain-possessed Pokémon in a huge block of ice. He then ran to the Magmortar that were turning the heat up on Solana and knocked them to the side.

"Solana, lead the others to the Ranger Union. Kellyn and I can hold the fort here," he said.

"You got it," she said "Come on guys! Kellyn, stay with Lunick!" She then ran towards the Union with Joe, Ben, Summer and Kate. The brain-controlled Pokémon roared at the two remaining rangers.

"You want us brains?" replied Kellyn as he revved the drill "Come and get it!"

* * *

_Further up the path..._

Solana and the other three rangers along with Joe continued to run up the path to the Fiore Ranger Union noticing the damage the brains had caused. The lead ranger then noticed something on the map from her visor.

"There's something coming in from the rivers and pipes," she said "Someone better check it out." Everyone else who was still running then turned to Summer.

"As much as I like this new Tornado Staff, why did it have to be sewers?!" she sighed "Never mind, I'll catch you guys later!" Summer then quickly donned her micro Aqualung then ran and dived into a nearby river leading to the Ranger Union. Solana and the others then headed towards the Union and arrived to find the doors were smashed open. The four of them then drew their weapons and shields.

"Be ready for anything," said Kate. The group then entered the Union to find it all dark and "ruined". It all seemed too quiet to assume this was even going to be easy. As the group ventured deeper into the main room, a massive group of members from the Ranger Union controlled by the brains then leapt out of the shadows and surrounded them. Joel was easily recognized as the brain controlling him for some reason hadn't mutated him but had still managed to corrupt him.

"Joel? You in there?!" called Solana.

"Don't bother," replied Joe holding his Energy Sword "We just need to get those brains off their heads." The brain controlled staff then roared and charged at the group.

* * *

_Over in the underwater pipes..._

Going into a large network of underwater plumbing was one thing for Summer but being ambushed and chased by five brain controlled and mutated Buizel was definitely not on the list. The Tornado Staff was helping her to stay ahead of the corrupted Pokémon but were slowly catching up from avoiding the current being generated.

"Solana, how many of these Water-Type Pokémon have been taken over?!" she called "I can't just keep outrunning... Whoa!" She stopped and quickly ducked as a Blastoise swam in over her head and crashed into the 5 Buizel. Noticing they were stunned, Summer quickly used the Tornado Staff to "flush" the 6 Pokémon back down the tunnel. This wouldn't stop the brains but it would give her some time to figure out what to do next.

"Hey Solana, you can thank Isaac for this Tornado Staff after we figure out how to stop these brains," she called on her comlink.

* * *

_Back in the Ranger Union..._

"I'll be sure to let him know!" replied Solana "Just keep it up down there!" She then quickly held up her shield and bashed it into a brain controlled staff member. She then turned and faced Joel who was charging towards her. Ben quickly turned and used his lightning blades to knock Joel over. Using his visor, he then quickly noticed something similar about the corrupted victims, mysterious red spikes in their heads. Taking a chance, Ben dealt a hard punch on the spikes on Joel's head. After a second or two, the brain controlling Joel fell off onto its back.

"Hey get off my...!" groaned Joel "Huh? A brain!" Ben quickly used his lightning blades to reduce the parasite to a smoldering pile of ashes.

"You okay Joel?" he asked.

"Much better now thanks Ben," said Joel "But how did you get that thing off me?"

"Oh yeah!" gasped Ben "Everyone! The brain's weaknesses are their red spikes! Give them a solid punch, swipe or yank and the victims should return to normal!" He also spoke this through the comlink to Lunick, Kellyn and Summer so they could get the urgent message. Kate quickly jumped above several of the staff and swung her bow-staff 360 degrees in a full spin hitting the brains' spikes and returning the staff to normal. Ben once again used his lightning blades to fry the brains.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" she called.

"Yeah!" replied Joe "Some are easier than others!"

"Has anyone seen Spenser?!" asked Solana as she returned a corrupted staff member to normal and fried the brain with her flame sword.

"Up there!" called Ben pointing at said brain-controlled ranger. Spenser looked vastly different from the staff from what the brain had did to him. Several clumps of earth had merged with his skin and he now wielded a flail mace made from the ground during his mutation. He roared and leapt down on to the ground floor to confront the rangers.

"Okay, just gotta remember those red spikes," said Kate. Before she could think straight however, Lunick came through on her comlink.

"What now?" she asked.

* * *

_Outside the Union..._

"We have a problem... Whoa!" called Lunick "We've got rid of the brains but the Pokémon are still attacking us!"

"How's that possible?" called Joe on the comlink.

"Their appearance looked vastly different when the brains took over!" replied Kellyn before he jumped to avoid a Flame Wheel and block a Thunder Punch.

* * *

_Back inside the sewer pipes..._

"So now what?!" called Summer still being chased by the Water-Pokémon.

"Just do anything to get them back to normal!" replied Ben through the comlink. Summer had to think of something fast to get the Pokémon back to normal. She already sorted the brain problem but they were still on her tail, just not as accurate without the parasites controlling them.

"Come on!" she groaned "Think of something!"

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Turning Point Part 2

Kellyn and Lunick weren't holding up too well. Although they had some good news that Ben found the weakness of the brains being their red spikes, the bad news was that the mutated Pokémon even without the parasites in their heads controlling them were still attacking the two rangers. So far, they were being pushed further back towards the Fiore Union by their endless attacks only their attacks weren't as powerful or accurate without the brains controlling them. Lunick quickly used his Ice Sword to create a wall of ice to hold back the attacking Pokémon, at least for now. Suddenly, the brain possessed Melody leapt over the ice wall and sent a hard punch from her stone fist to send Kellyn's shield flying into the nearby forest.

"Come on Kellyn, think!" the younger ranger pondered to himself "There must be something we can use!"

* * *

_Inside the Ranger Union..._

Kate charged at the brain controlled Spenser with the Bow-Staff at the ready, but the victim responded with a loud roar and a violent swing from his large flail mace sending the ranger flying backwards into a nearby wall. Ben then attempted to strike from a distance with his lightning blades only for Spenser to jump in the air and slam the mace down knocking him over. Before Solana had a chance to respond, the brain controlled ranger suddenly launched an array of vines from the fingertips of his left hand. Before the vines could bind her, Joe tossed his shield into them knocking them off course and forcing them to retract back to Spenser's nails.

"Force alone just isn't working," groaned Solana.

"Even if we get that brain off, the news from Lunick and Kellyn about that mutation not wearing off is a worry," replied Joe. He then looked at the Capture Styler that Solana still wore on her wrist. He nodded confirming he had a plan, a one shot plan however.

"I'll get that brain's attention," she whispered.

"Got it," said Joe. Solana charged at Spenser remembering to dodge the vines and block the flail mace with her shield. The brain controlled Spenser roared at her as he then wrapped the vine of the flail mace around Solana's shield before yanking it hard enough to pull it out of her grasp and trip her in the result. Seeing his chance, Joe jumped at Spenser from behind and knocked the brain off him. Solana quickly used her flame sword to fry the parasite before jumping clear of a swing from the mutated Spenser's mace.

"Okay, so what's next?" she asked.

"Use your Capture Styler," said Joe.

"You know, Capture Stylers only affect Pokémon in bonding," Solana replied "It's not like a 'instant calm down' toy."

"It's a long shot, considering we've already gotten rid of the brain," he replied before jumping clear of another inaccurate flail mace attack. Solana stood poised and ready.

"Alright then!" she called "Capture on!" The styler launched a cyan blue ring around the mutated Spenser. Unlike the fact that it would normally not work on humans, a glow suddenly enveloped the ranger curing him of his mutation before the ring faded out. With the mutation no longer in effect, the flail mace was reduced to a pile of soil with a piece of vine.

"Ow, my head," he groaned before looking at Solana and Joe. "Solana, I was just having the craziest dream! We were all fighting and there were thousands of Pokémon attacking the Union!"

"I'm afraid it was no dream," said Joe "We're all in danger."

"Summer, Kellyn, Lunick!" called Solana through her com-link "Have you got all the brains off the Pokémon?!"

* * *

_Back in the sewers..._

"Yeah?!" replied Summer still trying to stay ahead of the mutated Pokémon behind her.

"Use your Capture Styler!" called Joe through the channel "That'll cure them!" Summer quickly turned around and activated her styler curing each of the Buizel and the one Blastoise of their mutations and the Water Pokémon were soon retreating back home. Seeing that there were no more brains in the sewers, she then used her Tornado Staff to propel herself to the nearest exit.

* * *

_Outside the Union..._

"Capture on!" called Kellyn as he finally freed both Melody and a recent Nidoking that had previously joined the assault. Lunick froze the brains with his sword into sub zero submission. Nidoking glad after being freed of the parasite controlling him proceeded to then bear hug Kellyn.

"Uh, you're welcome Nidoking!" he coughed "Anytime!... Just please put me down!..." Nidoking finally let go of the Almia Ranger and headed back for home. Kellyn shook himself to recover from that experience. He then turned to Melody who was shaking herself loose from being under the thrall of the brain for quite a while.

"Thanks guys," said Melody "Boy, my head hurts."

She then went with him and Lunick inside the Union to find the others.

* * *

"Ow, that's leaving a mark," groaned Ben as he struggled to stand up from being hit into a wall by a flail mace. Kate stretched her arms and legs having being hit the exact same way. Solana and Joe finished their discussion with Spenser and Joel to notify those at Oblivia to take extra precaution whilst Kellyn called up Isaac to let him know Melody was alright. Soon, all of them heard Summer enter the room dripping wet.

"You okay?" asked Lunick.

"Barely," she answered "Anyway know where I can find a quick shower? Those sewer pipes have a bad stench." She then made a quick gesture to sum up her adventure in the pipe network before Solana then led her to the nearest one to help her get a quick wash.

* * *

_Several minutes later..._

"Alright!" called Ben "Rangers 1, evil brains nil!"

"I guess if we keep this up," replied Kate "It'll be mission accomplished in a jiffy!" Her premature statement was cut short when they heard a loud cry from above. A Lugia being controlled by one of the brains soared above the region before hovering a few hundred feet above our heroes.

"Maybe you spoke a little too soon," said Joe. Lugia then roared and proceeded to bombard the pathway with several Shadow Ball attacks. The six rangers and Joe jumped clear and took cover as the attacks barely missed them. Lugia then flew away from the area soaring out of Fiore.

"A Lugia?!" gasped Kellyn "Seriously? When did the brains get hold of a legendary?" Lunick then reached over his com-link.

"Isaac, Erma," he called "Tell the rangers at Almia to suit up and handle any remaining brains in the region. Their weakness is their red spikes, but make sure they use their Capture Stylers afterwards to cure them."

"Got it," replied Isaac "We've got news from Professor Hastings that he's been able to determine where the brains may have come from."

"Where's that?" asked Summer.

"We're sending coordinates now," replied Erma.

"Lunick, take Joe and Kate and go after Lugia," said Solana "Summer, Ben, Kellyn, we've got a mastermind to take down." A few minutes later, the two groups then converged onto separate speedboats at the port of Fall City. Lugia soared through the sky continuing to spit Shadow Ball attacks on the sea whilst also heading in a particular direction. Looking at the map that appeared on his visor, Lunick suddenly realized Lugia was heading for Oblivia, most notably in the direction towards the Ranger Union.


End file.
